I'm Still Me
by Mistress Mandy
Summary: A story about what happens so Penelope and Johnny right after they kiss. Rated M for language and sexual content. My 1st story! I hope someone like it.
1. Reunited

Personal Note: I have not written a story on fanfiction before but I love to write them. I apologize now for my grammar because it is not very good. I write stories for myself and I thought why not share someone out there might like it. If you do not like it sorry cannot say I did not try. So on to the story. It starts right after they start kissing at Johnny's apartment.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Penelope or any of the characters of Penelope.

Reunited

This moment is that time when you wish you could stop time and live in that moment forever. Finally, Penelope come back to me, my Penelope. I could not help wanting to kiss her touch her I missed her so much she was what life should be about. I ran my fingers through her hair and down her neck trying to hold on to this moment finally we stopped. "I missed you and I guess I need to apologize," I started to say, but she stopped me and put a finger on my lip and said "I realize why you said no and why you did what you did and it is okay I am here now and I am with you and that's all I really wanted. "

I smiled and put my hand on her cheek and she sighed, closed her eyes. "So what have you been up to," she asked me like time had not passed since we spoke last. "There is not much to say I have been working at my friend's club playing piano when I can, trying to write music," I said smiling and looking at her it was so hard not to stare at her now she was beautiful before but now she was just angelic. I ran my hands down her arms to her hands and back again. "Tell me about what you have been doing," I said. "Learning to live on my own teaching kids I love it, it might not be the life my mother wanted me to have but I will never please her but that's okay she is mute now, " she said now laughing." She's a mute?"

She continued to tell me what started the curse and how her mother finally got what she deserved. She continued to tell me what her life has been like getting out on her own as she talked to me I could not help touching her in any way I could. I started kissing her hands then up her arms to her shoulders she stopped talking and running her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her. We started kissing again but we made our way to the couch, putting one of my hands behind her head and holding her as close as I could and laid her down. Running my fingers down her body, kissing her gently on her neck, then gently nibbling on her ears which made her arch into my hardness. She put her hands around my waist bring us closer together, I knew that if we did not stop this would continue and I wanted to make our first time a little more special than this. Even though she has never told me I was sure this could possibly be her first time and if it was I definitely need time on how I am going to make it special for her.

"I'm sorry Penelope we need to stop," I sighed getting up and then saw the disappointment in her eyes. "What is it, is it me? I mean I know I am not all experienced," she started to say. "It is nothing like that darling, I just wanted our first time to be more than just something that just happed you know," I said kissing her trying to reassure her. "You are right Johnny, I feel the same I want my first, I mean our first time," she said now blushing with the brightest shade of red. I could not help but chuckle a little bit she was so cute, so I guess I was right she was a virgin. "It is okay that you are a virgin I would not expect you to have a lot of experience not that I have a lot of experience wow that did not sound good did it?" I said trying to recover. She started to laugh a little and said, "It's okay what I know are what books and some movies telling me." I smiled "Well it I promise it will be more fun than it looks in the movies, or at least I will try to make it that way." Quickly changing the subject, she asked me about moving and my new job. I was not moving to far from the city because I really enjoyed it sometimes and honestly I was hoping she would come back in my life and staying near the city would increase the chances of her coming back to me. As far as the new job it was going, to be something I always what I wanted being a song composer and being away from the city could help with that so I could have some quite to think.

Suddenly her phone started ringing; she answered and sounded a little embarrassed. "Yeah, okay well sure come on up," she said hanging up the phone. "Sorry that was Annie she asked if we were done." "Done with what?" I asked confused. "She thought we were you know, we were doing something else," she said still a little embarrassed. "Oh no it would have taken longer than that," I laughed. This made her a new shade of red. "Well she is coming up she wants to meet you, and also to see if we are joining the party." Right as she finished the sentence there was a knock at the door, I got up from the couch to answer. "Hello, I am guessing you are Annie," I said opening the door. "Yeah that's me I come to check on my buddy here," Annie said smiling as if she knew what was going on. "Well are you guys coming out here?" Honestly I did not care to go to this party I had a beautiful women in my apartment and that was all the entertainment I needed but on the other hand I did want to get to know her better and what I have learned about women is you can learn more about them when they are around their friends. Penelope looked at Annie and said, "Only if Johnny wants to." "Well only if you want to," I said coolly. "Well come on you two," Annie said impatiently. Penelope took my hand, led me out, and followed Annie downstairs to a table where we could sit. "What would you ladies like to drink," I asked pulling out a seat for Penelope. They both wanted beer so headed to get a pitcher of beer and cups and headed back to the table. The girls were chatting I am sure Annie asked what we were doing and what happened, I sat next to Penelope and put my hand on her thigh and she put her hand on mine. Annie starting talking but I could not tell what because I was not really listening and not to mention it was loud. Then I saw Annie point towards the crowd say something about Jack the bartender I looked around and there he was and she ran off. Penelope looked back at me, smiled, and whispered in my ear she wanted to dance. We spent the rest of the night dancing and hanging out with Annie and Jack.


	2. Making up for Lost Time

Personal Disclaimer: Okay so I took a line from When Harry Met Sally, it was such a wonderful line I wanted to use it. So other than that enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Penelope or any of the characters of Penelope.

Making up for Lost Time

The next day I woke up with a smile on my face and the smell of her perfume on my shirt. I did not bother getting to completely undressed before bed last night I was too tired to think about it. I looked at the clock to see what time it was a little after nine, was it too early to call her? She did teach school she would be up but this is also Saturday, I decided I would finish what little packing I had left to do then call. It would also give me time to think about the date I was planning for later this week. Packing did not take up as much time as I was hoping because now it was 9:30. I guess I was anxious. I decided I would text her to see it she was up.

A few minutes later, my phone rang it was her "Hey Johnny I was hoping you would call I was just thinking about you."

I could not help but smile when she said that. "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"No I had to go home & leave this good looking man to sleep alone, I felt bad because I know he would be sleeping alone. "

"Oh you were here, maybe not physically but in my head you were here, so darling what are you doing today?"

"Well that depends what are you doing."

"Dropping off some things at my new house, would you like to come?"

"Of course."

"Do you want me to come pick you up or would you want to meet somewhere?"

"Whatever is easiest for you?"

"I am coming to get you then. I will see you in 15 minutes okay."

"Alrighty bye."

We hung up. I went to the flower shop first to get her a bouquet of purple lilies and headed to her apartment. As soon as I knocked on the door, it flew open and she jumped into my arms. I kissed her, picked her up, and took her inside her apartment. "You brought me flowers oh Johnny you are so sweet thanks," she said kissing me on the cheek. She got down and went to her kitchen to put them in a vase. "So your house, have you moved a lot of stuff to it yet?" she said pouring water into a vase. "Some things I got a new bed and some furniture for the living-room nothing really big I was going to take some clothes over today and check to see if the power was on and things like that. I hope that doesn't sound too boring." I said watching her from the kitchen doorway. "No of course it doesn't I wanted to go with you," she said as she walked back to me. We headed to my car and drove to my new house I showed her the house it wasn't anything fancy it was very simple. I turned the lights on to see it the power company come yet, as I turned the lights on Penelope put her arms around my front and started kissing my back and shoulders and rubbing her hands on my chest. I turned around and I held her face to mine and kissed her. Running my hands to her waist, kissing her neck, then she ran her nails lightly down my back, making me want her more I picked her up and took her to the bed. We continued kissing and holding each other. "You are very good for someone who says they have very little experience," I said kissing her. "Well you bring it out of me," she whispered in my ear as she lightly blew in my ear. "You are making it hard for me to stay good," I said trying my best not to moan. She gave me a devilish grin and pulled me to her for a deep passionate kiss. I could feel myself getting harder up against her. I started kissing down her body I made my way to her belly button and kissed around her waist and gently started taking off her shorts and panties I made my way back up pulling off her shirt and bra kissing her tummy until I made it to her breasts. Swirling my tongue around her nipple making it hard and at the same time I ran my hand down between her legs. "Are you okay," I whispered. Her eyes were closed but she nodded her head. "Before we actually start making love I want to try this okay," I softly whispered as she opened her eyes. "Tell me if you want me to stop okay I do not want to hurt you in any way." She opened her eyes, looked at me with a serious face, and said, "You know you did not have to stop." I chuckled and said, "I'll get back to work then." I smiled coyly and kissed her lips firmly still keeping my hands on her clit and started inserting two fingers in and she let out a sigh I slowly began stroking and she started arching towards my hand. She moaned my name, started moving her hands down to my waist, and started trying to take off my belt but I pushed her hand away. "Right now I want to just please you okay I want you enjoy and relax, don't worry about me," I whispered in her ear. "Are you….sure…Oh Johnny," she said trying to contain herself. "Shh, my darling just lay there okay," I whispered. I kissed my way down her chest, to her waist she was breathing heavily and holding my head pulling my hair. It was taking all I had in me not to want to fuck her she looked so sexy laying there. I made a trail of kisses down to her sex and started kissing her lips while still fingering her. She started shaking and pulling my hair a little, more she tensed up tightly around my tongue and finally climaxed. I made my way back to her face she gave me a kiss I could feel her heart through her chest. "That…was…wow," she said exhausted. She kissed me again and laid there as I ran my hand on her body.

We sat in silence just listening to her breath and she started to laugh, "You know I just realized I am naked."

"Yes I know," I said still rubbing on her, "I was not about to complain."

"Well I would not expect you would," She said kissing me on the forehead. "You are not naked I also noticed that."

"Nope I am not, why you want to see me naked," I said calmly knowing I had a tent in my pants that we could both sleep under, I just did not want her to think she had to please me not unless she wanted to.

"Well it would be fair, tit for tat," she said

"Hmm I guess that it is fair," I said.

"Well…." she said anxiously.

"Well what?" I laughed.

"Don't play like that Johnny, I love you, and I let you see me naked," she said.

It struck me that we have not said I love you yet and she threw it out there. I was wondering if she did not realize what she said or she did and wanted to see my reaction. "You love me?"

"Johnny you should know I love you, I asked you to marry me, remember?" She sighed.

"Well I did not want to say it until I felt like well I am not sure why I did not say it right after I kissed you last night," I said thinking why I did not. I honestly did not have an excuse; I did love her there were no doubts about that. "I'm sorry, I love you Penelope, and even though it's over due I wanted to make sure you know that I do."

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her sweetly. "I know you do, so are you going to let me see you now?" I laughed "If you want too, I do not want you to think I am forcing you to do anything I am not.." I could not even finish the sentence before she started pulling off my belt and unbuttoning my pants. I helped her pull them off but then she stopped I tried to hide my face of disappointment because getting this far, but then I realized something she has never gone this far before. "Johnny I do not know what to do, can you show me how to please you?" I smiled and guided her hands to my hardness and started to stroke eventually I let go of her hands and moved my hands to her face then her hair. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I felt her mouth on my shaft and that was enough to send me over the edge. It was amazing how good she really truly was at this; I took her hand and pulled her back to my face. We held each other for a long time, it was so perfect being here with her, I truly was the luckiest man alive. She raised her head up from my chest and kissed me and said "Well Johnny, was that your intent?"

"Of course not, don't forget who swooned whom here."

"I guess you are right there, if sex is anything like that well I guess I should be upset because I really have been missing out."

"Honestly, it has never been like that with anyone but you, not that I have many references. I do not just let anymore seem me naked. I am not like most men I only sleep with someone when I love them."

"So, how many women have you been with?"

I should of known this question was coming I was not ashamed it was not like I slept around. "Including you, three"

"As good looking as you are just three?"

"I told you I only sleep with people I love; well I guess we haven't had sex so it is still two."

"So what happened?"  
" Well different things, one of them cheated on me, and the other got tired of me gambling. I am not sad this road lead me to you, I guess you could say one good thing about my gambling it lead me to meet a beautiful woman. That is the only good thing it did do for me. Well darling what do you have in mind now?"

"I am hungry, she took my arm to see what time it was, I guess with good reason it is way past lunchtime."

We got up and got dressed and headed to my car. I took her to a sandwich shop and we continued talking about our hopes and dreams. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked as if she did not already know the answer to this.

"Well hopefully with you, making music, perhaps married. What about you? "

"Married sounds good, teaching I guess nothing really all that special just living that ordinary life."

"Yeah that sounds perfect." Thinking of this kind of life made a smile come across my face.

"So marriage, you do eventually want to get married"

"Of course I do, only to you though."

"I do not want you to think I am begging you to ask me, I guess I just wanted to make sure you at least wanted to"

"Penelope, do not think I do not. I loved you I would have yes when you asked me if I knew I could have broken the curse before. Do not think just because I said no once doesn't mean I will say no again." I took her hand and kissed it. I rather hoped she would not ask I really wanted to ask her she already asked me. I wanted to surprise her with it when she least expected it.

"I know, I just love you so much and I have lived without you once and it was hard enough."

"Do not worry you will not have to do that again."

That next week we were almost inseparable, we were making up for lost time. I tried my best not to rush this but honestly, when you know you are ready to spend the rest of life with someone you want to start the rest of your life as soon as possible.


End file.
